Sitting, Waiting, Wishing
by Ewoin Greenleaf
Summary: Não sou muito boa pra fazer resumos, mas, enfim...Harry tem de ir embora para encontrar seu destino. A questão é... Não estará ele abandonandoo sem querer?fic melosa, one shot, HG


_Disclaimer: Infelizmente, nada é meu. TTTT Se fosse... É tudo da Tia J.K. Enjoy..._

_N/A: Bom, minha primeira fic... shortfic, melosa, H/G. Espero que gostem, e por favor, deixem reviews _

Harry debruçou-se no parapeito da janela. A lua brilhava branca na abóbada celeste, fazendo com que seus óculos cintilassem, ofuscando sua visão. Levou as mãos à armação negra, mas não ousou tirá-los. Em vez disso, afastou os cabelos rebeldes do rosto, a cicatriz brilhando opacamente.

Estava pensando nela, claro. O anjo de cabelos vermelhos que o atormentava há tanto tempo que nem mais s lembrava quando começara a sentir aquele monstro no peito.

As lembranças da tarde anterior corriam em sua mente, trazendo um esboço de sorriso em seus lábios. O monstro dentro de si rugia ainda mais forte, mas uma dor assomava-lhe quando percebia a proximidade da partida.

Sim, a partida sempre fora iminente, pelo menos á ele, e ele sabia que ela entenderia. Mas a simples idéia de separar-se daqueles braços, de ter de ver aqueles brilhantes orbes castanhos chorarem por ele, o fazia sentir um aperto dentro de si, algo que nem Madame Pomfrey poderia resolver,

Como se apaixonara por aquele ser instável? Quando, sem se dar conta, entregara sua alma para ela, e apenas ela? Como reunira coragem para reclamar-lhe os lábios, daquele modo autoritário, ciumento, possessivo, que o fazia crer que, sem ela, sua vida era apenas pó escorrendo pelos dedos?

Levantou os óculos, permitindo-se olhar para a lua de modo mais claro. Não queria ter segredos para ela, sua Ginny, E, mesmo assim... Não conseguia revelar-lhe o seu terrível destino.

Harry estava tão preso em seus devaneios que nem ouviu a porta do quarto ser empurrada levemente, e passos invadirem o quarto. Só se deu conta de que alguém compartilhava o espaço quando sentiu dois braços á o envolverem pela cintura, e uma cabeça recostar em suas costas. A voz murmurou:

- Ei... Em que está pensando?

Com um sorriso, Harry virou e tomou-lhe os lábios mais uma vez, sorrindo por trás do beijo. Quando finalmente abriu os olhos, pode ver Ginny recostada sobre ele, ainda abraçada á seu tronco.

- Em quem mais? Em você, claro.

- Coisas boas, espero. – retrucou Ginny lançando-se nos braços do namorado. Harry sentiu uma dor irrefreável, pois se dera conta de quanta falta ela lhe faria. Uma lágrima silenciosa caiu de seus olhos, pousando sob uma das mãos de Ginny, Está levantou as mãos, acariciando o rosto de Harry, e perguntou com doçura:

- Você está chorando... Por quê? Fiz algo de errado?

- Não, Ginny, está... Está tudo bem.

- Você não me engana. – disse ela, desconfiada, soltando os braços do namorado e cruzando-os de modo á lembrar a Sra. Weasley – Você está escondendo algo de mim... E isso irá vir à tona, senhor Potter. Por bem ou por mal.

Harry não conseguiu deixar de sorrir.

- E fará o que?

- Isto. – disse ela, as mãos fazendo cócegas em harry, que caiu no chão por conta das risadas. Lágrimas continuavam escorrendo de seu rosto, mas, agora, eram lágrimas de riso. Quando finalmente conseguiu que Ginny parasse, segurando suas mãos fortemente, abraçou-a contra si e respirou fundo.

- Ginny, há algo que eu preciso lhe dizer.

- Eu percebi. – disse ela, sorrindo, e tirando algumas mechas negras da testa de Harry.

- Ginny eu... Eu sou... Eu sou Harry Potter. Você sabe, não é?

- Não diga. – disse ela, ironicamente, um traço de doçura na voz. – Alguma outra revelação bombástica?

- Ginny... Estou lhe dizendo isso porque... Por mais que eu prefira ser só o Harry Potter... Eu... Não posso. Eu ainda serei o Menino-que-sobreviveu. (N/A – e Voldemort, o Homem-que-deixou-o-menino-sobreviver). Eu tenho... Tenho que parar Voldemort. Tenho de achar as Horcruxes. Tenho de acabar com ele.

- Horcruxes? Eu... Eu não estou entendendo... – Ginny acomodou-se mais no peito de Harry, um desespero crescente em sua voz.

- Ginny... Eu simplesmente não posso te explicar agora. Tudo o que eu posso fazer é... Isto. – Harry beijou-lhe novamente, um beijo terno, e as lágrimas agora rolavam por seu rosto.

- Você... – disse ela, desvencilhando-se com delicadeza dos lábios do moreno. – Você vai ter que ir embora?

Harry balançou afirmativamente a cabeça, Mas, por sua surpresa, Ginny apenas o abraçou mais forte.

- Então.. Vá salvar o mundo. – Levantou os olhos lacrimejantes, e sorriu. – Vá ser o herói. Acabe com ele. Eu esperarei por você.

- Você... Tem certeza? – indagou o moreno, hesitante.

- Sempre tive.

Harry suspirou pesadamente, deixando a ruiva subir e descer de acordo com sua respiração.

- Quando você... Vai embora?

- Amanhã de manhã. – Harry sentiu um nó na garganta. Como poderia deixá-la? Como poderia sobreviver longe dela?

Ginny levantou o tronco e sentou-se ao lado do moreno, acariciando seus cabelos e passando a mão de leve em sua cicatriz. Ele a puxou para um beijo, mas ela puxou com leveza a cabeça para trás.

- Você... Promete que voltará?

- Prometo. – disse ele, chorando ainda mais, e beijando com intensidade.

Agora, tinha uma missão a cumprir.

Quanto á ela, sabia que ela esperaria. Por anos, se fosse preciso. Esperaria, até que ele finalmente pudesse dizer...

"Eu voltei."

_Gostaram? Eu por mim achei o final meloso demais, mas... _

_Obrigada por terem lido!_

_Deixem reviews, please _

_Ewoin desaparece numa cortina verde de fumaça!_


End file.
